Fallen Future:: III ::Jedi Storm
by Emperor Andross
Summary: The republic is wobbling. Several thousand Star Systems have vowed to leave the republic under the breakaway coalition led by Count Dooku, As Anakin is reunited with Padmé after the latter is subject of an assassination attempt. Meanwhile, QuiGon is conflicted by his feelings about Dooku's movement, and Obi-Wan fears for the identity of the mysterious assassin.


**::Fallen Future::  
**

** J_E_D_I _ S_T_O_R_M  
**

Prologue

-()-

Darra Thel-Tanis sat in the window seat as the skyscrapers of Coruscant rose up around them. It was a thoroughly unnerving feeling unless watching tall buildings swish past, seeming—without an effective sense of scale—to be passing just metres away from the stubby wings of the Skybus. From the cockpit of course, it was obvious that one was actually descending into a wide air corridor, free from anything that posed a hazard to traffic, but she and her master had elected to travel by public transport for this particular mission, deciding that arriving at peace deliberations with an armed shuttle to be a "mite inappropriate" as Master Kenobi had put it.

So instead they'd had to contend with the customary long waits, and had had to change flights several times to finally get to and from the planet of Ballaan, and Darra was board utterly stiff; the only thing keeping her sane was the thought that in ten minutes they'd be home at the Temple.

Unfortunately for her, her master seemed to find infinite delight in her boredom.

'You know,' he said conversationally, 'I do believe this will be the fourth time this hour that I've reminded you to stop grinding your teeth. Do cut it out.'

'Sorry, Master.' Grumbled Darra sourly.

'Ah, moody again, are we?' her master teased.

'Shove it, Master.'

'Well, I'll take that as a big yes.' Commented Obi-Wan.

Darra said nothing, appalled at her lack of control. Obi-Wan smiled thinly, and he reached over to gently pat her on the arm. 'Don't worry, Padawan, we'll soon be back, and you can have a week off before we begin our next mission.' Darra gave a tired smile in return, feeling once again the cloud of weariness tug at her mind.

Darra was now nineteen, and was—like her friends—studying for her advanced proficiency exams; the passage of which, established the applicant as a "senior padawan". If one looked at the Jedi constitution, they would find no such level, and yet it was a millennia long tradition seen as a major step for those approaching their Jedi Trials. In past times, it had also been a compulsory step before an apprentice was allowed to take a solo mission, though that rule had been relaxed to the point of almost nonexistence.

Still, Darra would be immensely happy to pass the tests, it was one of the few chances a Padawan got to be given a totally objective assessment of their development, and while her master had grumbled about her frenzied late night studying, she knew that he was nervous for her too.

'Next stop: Temple District. Jedi Temple public entrance; Marrum Café; shuttle to Senate District.' The public address announced as they began to decelerate.

'There, what did I tell you?' said Master Kenobi happily as the Skybus slowed to a halt, extending one of its stairways onto the concourse below.

Picking up their travel packs, Darra and her master stepped down the aisle, and deplaned the spacecraft. Looking up at the Temple with a look of content. Whatever the instructors said about being able to exist anywhere, anytime, under any circumstances, Darra didn't know a Jedi alive who wouldn't admit to feeling glad to be home-why, even Ferus did, and he was about as stuffy and rule abiding as one could get without gaining dark skin and going completely bald.

Not that she was thinking of anyone in particular.

Wiping the grin from her face before anyone could see it, she followed her master up the stairs to the grand pillars that towered over the entrance to the Jedi Temple. The door was a mighty one, capable of opening to fifty metres across, although no one could remember it having been used such, in days gone by, and even as recently as six years ago, there was a single Jedi on duty, who's main role was to stop sticky beaks from just wondering into the temple unvetted.

Since the death of Padawan Ger'Whit in a temple invasion though, the security measures had been tightened up significantly; a knight and two senior padawans were rostered on to help guard the gate, (even if many padawan's used the assignment as an opportunity to study as there was usually little to do), and a metal and explosives detection gate had been installed, similar to what one would find in your average spaceport. Obi-Wan approached the guards without so much as a wink; Darra knew full well that he openly supported the move, having intimate experience with just how easy it was to break into the temple, but part of her felt that it was slightly at odds with the rest of his teachings, and she couldn't help but feel a slight sense of loss every time she saw them. For what, she couldn't quite place.

'Good day, Beres. And to you too, Keely, Meres' Her master was saying to the Jedi on duty, taking the time to do what her master was so good at doing, and talking to nearly everyone in the temple. Darra almost smirked, it was amusing, but even before she'd become his apprentice, she'd known that he was far more respected by the other Jedi in the temple than he was by himself. And this was just one of the things that he thought nothing of, that encouraged that. He knew everyone in the temple by name, and everyone knew him; even living in the confines of the temple all her life, Darra couldn't say she was the same, and she thought perhaps only a dozen or so masters in the temple could. It was one of the many things that she admired about her master, and why she knew and completely agreed with the murmurings; the rumours that he was considered almost a given to wind up on the Council at some point.

Mind you, it was slightly irritating waiting while her master stopped to talk to whoever it happened to be at the time; particularly when she didn't know them. But she stayed at his side, being the dutiful padawan until after chatting idly for a minute or two, he made his apologies and walked in to the temple, Darra smiling politely at the watches before following.

'Sorry, I hardly ever get to see Beres anymore.' Said Obi-Wan as they continued, he straightened subconsciously and have a heady sigh, 'I must agree with you, It's good to be back.' He half grinned, opening his body ever so slightly to her as he talked, 'let's just hope we've got no more grumpy land settlements to sort out for a while!'

'Obi-Wan! Darra! Good to see you!' cried a voice from down the main corridor to their left. The two turned, to see two tall men approaching, both of them waring similar cheery expressions. The elder waring his hair long while the younger, a man of Darra's age, had his hair done in the traditional short cut and braid.

'Qui-Gon!' her master exclaimed, stepping forward to greet his old master, 'I heard you were overseeing a border dispute on Ansion.'

'So we were; we've only just gotten back in fact.' Rumbled the taller man's voice, 'but no rest for the weary, we've already been called to a meeting with Mace; I have no doubt that it's about another mission.'

'No rest for the wicked, more like it.' Grinned Obi-Wan slyly.

Darra smirked. She took in the appearance of her fellow Jedi, Qui-Gon looked much the same, the grey that had started at his temples was now working its way around the back of his ears, but apart from that he looked no different. Anakin on the other hand, had changed a lot since the last time she'd seen him after the near disaster of Korriban, he had grown several centimetres, and overall, his baring was more angular and harder; much of his more boyish features having matured. But as soon as he heard her master's comments, the boyhood smile that screamed "Anakin" slid back onto his face.

'See, Master? I knew I wasn't the only one to suffer at your hands!' he cried in mock drama.

'What made you think he was only talking about Master Jinn?' Darra quipped, causing both the knighted Jedi to laugh.

'Who me?' asked Anakin looking scandalised. The four of them laughed again, and right away it was like old times. Like the dinners that they had used to have together in the first few years of her apprenticeship.

Before Korriban.

'Well, whichever of us is the wicked one, we'd better be going, you know how much Master Windu hates to be kept waiting.' Said Qui-Gon.

'Oh he's easy to handle, just remind him about the stop button.' Obi-Wan smirked, referring to a joke that Darra had never understood. Qui-Gon seemed to know exactly what he meant though.

'I'll remember that if we're in fear for our lives,' he chuckled, 'come let's go, Anakin.'

'See 'ya.' Said Anakin brightly as they left.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath of content.

'Ah, yes.' He smiled to her, 'it is good to be home.'

* * *

-()-

* * *

Qui-Gon and Anakin were not quite, as it turned out, late; but it scarcely would have mattered if they had been. Mace was, unusually, running late to his own meeting.

'Typical.' Muttered Anakin. 'There would have been hell and water if _we'd_ been the late ones.'

'That is one of the perks of being a councillor.' Said Qui-Gon with an ironic smile.

'Or just of being Master W—' at that moment the door opened, and in strode Mace, looking as stern as ever. Anakin changed take at the speed of light, '—estly. Good afternoon, Master Windu, how are you?'

'Fine, Skywalker.' Said Mace unimpressed, 'Sorry to keep you waiting, Qui-Gon. The business with the Chancellor took longer than I anticipated.'

Anakin frowned at the casual dismissal, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

'Not to worry.' Said Qui-Gon smoothly, folding himself effortlessly onto one of the meditation poufs, 'What can we do for the Council today?'

Of course, with all of the thousands of Jedi that were around the galaxy and in the temple itself, there would physically not be enough time for the council to brief every team for every mission, let alone give them time to conduct their meetings, teach and go on missions themselves. So instead the council tended to divide and conquer, leaving small groups or even individuals to brief teams for most missions. Only for the most important missions, or in cases where multiple opinions and discussion was needed did the whole council meet to brief on a single mission.

Anakin waited until Master Windu had eased himself into a pouf opposite, looking troubled, before taking his seat beside his master.

'This is a rather delicate matter, Qui-Gon.' Started Mace slowly, 'which revolves around an old acquaintance of yours; former queen, now Senator Amidala.'

Qui-Gon felt Anakin stiffen up beside him. Mace either didn't notice or else continued as if he hadn't,

'I'm not sure whether you are aware or not, but she has been in the news a bit recently, being the most vocal leader of the opposition to the Military Creation Act.' He said, Qui-Gon nodded, being aware of the act but not of the Senator's direct involvement. 'Anyway, in recent weeks, authorities on Naboo have recently reported receiving death threats against the senator, and this morning as she arrived on Coruscant, she was the victim of an assassination attempt that claimed the lives of several of her staff.'

'Padmé was attacked?!' exclaimed Anakin in righteous anger. Qui-Gon resisted the urge to roll his eyes, foreseeing lectures in the near future. Goodness knows, he complained about Mace and how he didn't like him, but he did make it extraordinarily easy for him… and sure enough…

'_Senator Amidala_'s ship was hit by an explosive projectile.' Said Mace, weighting the name enough to give no illusions as to the fact that it was a stern correction. 'She and her chief of security, Captain Typho survived only because they had travelled separately from the main retinue as a precaution. Her hand maiden and several of her guards and staff will killed and her ship destroyed.

'While she is insistent that she does not need protection, the Chancellor managed to persuade her to accept you and your apprentice due to your familiarity with her.' He glared at Anakin here, plainly suggesting that that _his_ familiarity was a bit too close.

'Any suspects?' asked Qui-Gon, steering the conversation away from his apprentice.

Mace sighed, looking hesitant. '_Our_ intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo; Master Bragdon has been looking into some threats that they've made after the senator was instrumental in drafting local legislation that made spice mining illegal to all but one company at a time—it's cost hundreds of jobs…

'But…' Mace faulted.

'Mace?'

'The senator believes that Mas— _Count_ Dooku could have been involved, and while none of us want to consider it, it _is _possible that someone in the Confederacy has murky intentions.'

Qui-Gon mused, 'There seems to be little point in assassinating the leader of the anti military act, given that they're more likely to be recognised as a separate state if they can do it peacefully. What could be a reason, Anakin?'

'If there is conflict then lots of greedy opportunists make money.' Said Anakin distastefully. 'there are always bounty hunters, armourers, spies and whatever else that can benefit from it-and they don't care if they kill innocent people in the mean time.'

Qui-Gon looked thoughtfully, 'perceptive, if a little cynical.' He said.

'Between you and Obi-Wan, I learnt from the best for cynicalism.' Quipped Anakin.

Qui-Gon chuckled and even Mace's lip twitched, before Qui-Gon sobered, 'the dark side clouds everything at the moment, I fear that the Sith are on the move, and _I_ wonder if maybe they've hijacked Master Dooku's cause…' he trailed off.

'You refer of course to "Sidious".' Mused Mace, all of their thoughts turning to the man who Obi-Wan hadn't been able to further identify, 'if what you say _is _true, we must be very careful on how we handle this.'

'What's the plan then.'

'You are to report to the senator immediately,' said Mace, 'at this point, you are there to protect _only_, with this unstable political landscape, we cannot be seen to be too overzealous in supporting either side of the debate. Work with her security team, and make sure you keep her alive. The last attack was a statement, the next is likely to be all about results.'

'I agree.' Nodded Qui-Gon. 'we'll have to be on the lookout for anything.'

'We'll protect her, Master Windu.' Declared Anakin, 'don't worry!'

'Good luck then, and may the Force be with you.'

* * *

**AN: This chapter is just a tide me over until later, I don't expect it to be updated for a while until I get a few chapters in.**

**I've also decided to not reply to the reviewers at the beginning of each chapter, I don't know whether I'll PM or put them at the end, we'll see.**

**Anyway, this chapter I just wanted to show the passage of time and set the scene; Obi-Wan's gone on to become a very well respected knight, renown to everyone except himself of course. I also wanted to show that of course with hundreds or thousands of Jedi, there is no way known that the full council could brief them all, so I came up with the obvious conclusion that they were probably briefed by individual members of the council.**

**Now I also want to point out that this story is of course a replacement for Attack of the Clones, and while something are going to be different, somethings will be the same and those will be glossed over or skipped entirely, so if you don't see your favourite scene, assume that it was the same as the movie, or better if you want to use your imagination.**

**Also, there will be some Obi-wan/Siri, though not great amounts.**


End file.
